Forever
by Argonian Dovahkiin
Summary: It all started with a kiss as a means of escape. Now he has to deal with an insane alien after him for reasons he doesn't know. What does she want with him and why does she keep looking at him like a tiger looks at a piece of meat? *Beware of smut*
1. Chapter 1

**It's official, I'm obsessed with this pairing. It started off as a mild curiosity but now it's my favorite Teen Titans pairing (you don't even wanna know how I became a fan of SeeMore x Nya-Nya). Does that make me weird? Eh, whatever. Enjoy the story!**

 **I don't own teen titans. This would be a legit episode if I did.**

* * *

A pair of purple eyes scanned over the city in boredom. Even at night this planet was just some big chunk of rock with parasites on it. Sure they had some nice clubs but compared to the other hangouts in the galaxy, they were pretty softcore.

 _'How boring. I come to this rock for some fun yet I can't find even a small source of entertainment,'_ thought Blackfire as she looked down upon the city of Jump from one of its skyscrapers. If she had known how useless this planet was, she might not have come. Then again, she didn't have many options. She had been banned from seventy-five percent of the galaxy due to her….activities. She crossed her arms and scoffed. Could she help that her definition of 'fun' was a little bit life threatening to others?

She had at least expected her 'darling' sister to show up in some vain attempt to kick her off the planet but it seemed that she had better things to do. No matter how much mischief she caused, no matter how much trouble she stirred up, the little brat and her friends did show up. They were either too busy to pay her a visit or didn't see her as much of a threat. Quite frankly, it was insulting.

' _How dare they ignore me?!'_ She thought as her eyes glowed purple with anger. She would make them pay. But how would she do it? She wanted to tear them apart but she wasn't stupid enough to take them all on at once. Even she can learn from past mistakes after all.

 _'Perhaps one them are out on patrol or something,'_ she thought. Normally, she wasn't one who looked for others unless it was to frame them for one of her many crimes but, seeing she had nothing better to do, she decided to make an acception. With that thought in mind, she flew off into the city, hoping that the titan she found would be her sister.

She searched the city for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. She didn't find any of the titans but she didn't find something else. Running atop the many buildings of the city was black blur. It was going too fast for her to make out any distinct detail but she could hear the unmistakable sound of a cape flapping in the wind. This lead her to one conclusion: Robin.

A mischievous smirk crawled across her face. He wasn't Starfire but he'll do just as well. Besides, why hurt Starfire physically when she could do so much more damage emotionally. Plus, she'll get to have a little fun with pigeon boy. It was a win-win situation and she oh-so loved winning.

* * *

Kyd sighed as he landed on another rooftop. He just loved nighttime roof jumping. It was a good way to get the blood pumping and he got some time away from his teammates to boot. Now don't get him wrong, the H.I.V.E was like family to him (if you call someone who betrays you and ditches you for a hero 'family') but even family tend to be a little annoying at times. What with Billy constantly talking to himself (literally), Mammoth scarfing everything in the fridge, Gizmo making up words that no one understood and SeeMore blowing up the kitchen as he cooks, he supposed he could use a little 'Wykkyd time'.

He had actually just finished raiding out a jewelry store, hoping to find something nice to sell on the black market. He had accidentally set off the alarm and just narrowly escaped being captured by the titans. He cursed himself for making such a rookie mistake. He seriously needed to step up his game. He was a beelzebub for peat's sake; he should be better than that!

He was so focused on his recent failure that he almost didn't notice the purple light that was getting brighter by the second. Almost. He did notice the rooftop floor reflecting a purple light before looking in time to see a purple light heading straight for him. He went through a series anime style freakouts before grabbing hold of his cape and disappearing just before the blast made contact. He reappeared a short distance away from the blast, watching the skies in an attempt to find whoever had attacked him only to see the empty night sky. If he hadn't been so busy looking up, he probably would've noticed the dust clearing where the blasted had hit. He also would've noticed someone charge towards him or at the very least, would've dodged the attack instead of being tackled to the ground.

This was turning out to be the most embarrassing night of his life. He let out a silent groan as his head hit the floor, the contact causing his vision to swirl in a mess of colours. He tried to get up but whoever attacked him had a good grip on his neck. He reached for his cape only to discover that the attacker had grabbed ahold of that too.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" His attacker asked. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared up. When the colours stopped swirling and shapes no longer blurred, he found himself staring into two deep, purple eyes. He made mental list of all the enemies he had (and he had a lot) with purple eyes but came up with none. He briefly wondered what he had done to piss someone off this time before he was lifted off the ground by his shirt. He took this as an opportunity to get a better look at his attacker and nearly pissed his pants at what he saw. It was like he was looking at an evil version of Starfire. She had purplish, blackish hair, purple eyes and a sick smirk on her face that made his bones shiver- not that he'd ever admit that.

"And here I thought I'd get to have a little fun with Robin. Oh well, I suppose you'll do just as well," She said as her smirk doubled in size which scared the crap out of him. "After all, I'm not too picky about my playthings," she said before throwing him over her shoulder.

He flipped in the air and landed on his feet only to narrowly avoid a purple energy blast that probably would've done some serious damage. He didn't even get a chance to sigh in relief; as soon as the first blast missed, many more followed, their sender laughing like a maniac all the while. He immediately wrapped his cloak around himself, thrusting himself into darkness.

Blackfire's eyes widened before she turned her body around, ready to block a surprised attacked. She blinked in confusion when nothing happened. Had he run away? She was about to scoff in disgust until she felt something hit her in the back. The attack had caught her off guard and caused her to stumble forward. She turned in time to block a roundhouse kick but wasn't fast enough to avoid an uppercut which caused her to stumbled backwards. Once she had regained her bearings, she sent glare at the teleporter that soon melted into a smirk.

"You're just full of surprises are you? I thought you ran way and yet, here you are," She said as she slowly strutted towards him. He backed away with every step she took, never taking his glare off of her. She stopped and giggled at the angry look in his eyes.

"Aww, is someone angry at me? I must say, you look quite cute when you're mad."

His pale cheeks flared but he never stopped glaring at her. Damn right he was pissed! Maybe it was just the beelzebub blood running through his veins or maybe he just ate a bad turkey but while you can nearly kill him, toss him around like a ragdoll and even insult him…

Nobody, repeat: nobody, mistakes Kyd Wykkyd for _Robin_ and gets away with it!

Ignoring all logic, he grabbed his cloak and disappeared. Blackfire smirked and turned in time to see him reappear, intending to hit her with a dropkick. She moved her arms to block it but just when it was about to hit her, he disappeared again.

 _'What?'_ She thought before she suddenly felt the souls of his shoes connect with the side of her face. She stumbled before regaining her balance and turning to the direction she was hit but saw nothing. She then suddenly felt a hard kick hit the back of her head, causing her to bend forward. This continued for a while; he hit her, teleported, then hit her again. Eventually, Blackfire grew very annoyed with this and decided to end it already. With an enraged yell, her powers burst from her body, sending out a purple shockwave. The blast sent flying but before he could get too far away, Blackfire grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. The impact was so powerful that it actually caused him to bounce of the ground. Being the devious opportunist she was, Blackfire used that brief moment he was in the air to send a hard kick to his side that sent him rolling to the edge of the roof. He tried to get up but was stop when he felt something land on his stomach. He waited for his vision to stop swirling (again). Once he could see normally again, he saw Blackfire straddling him. She had a devious glint in her eyes that he did not like. He tried to teleported the heck out of there but the damn devil girl had grabbed ahold of his cape again.

"That was good trick you pulled back there," she said as she leaned forward, moving her face closer to his until their noses were almost touching so she could see the fear in his eyes. Kyd didn't know whether to be intimidated or aroused. "But not good enough."

Kyd was starting to panic. It was pretty obvious at this point that he was no match her. She had him right where she wanted him and he could do nothing to stop her. He was royally screwed unless….

An idea popped in his head in his. Not only was it a long shot but it had a fifty percent chance of getting him killed but it was his only option.

Blackfire's smile -which was bordering between crazy and sadistic- grew as she channeled her energy in her freehand, fully intending to blow him to smithereens. She was about to deliver the finish blow when she suddenly felt something soft press against her lips. Her eyes widened and the energy in her hand dissipated. She didn't move, didn't blink, she didn't even breath. Her brain was too busy trying to process what was happening.

Kyd used this opportunity to quickly yank his cape out from her grasp and teleport to a different location, leaving Blackfire sitting there gaping. It took her a whole minute to finally figure out what happened. He kissed her. He used her own mouth as a means of escape. She should've felt angry, enraged even, but instead, she placed her fingers on her lips. They felt...tingly.

 _'Interesting, very interesting,'_ she thought as a smirk spread across her lips. _'Looks like the game just changed.'_

* * *

By the time Kyd got home, he was more exhausted than a SeeMore after he fought off their 'dinner'. He thanked whatever deity that was watching over him that he managed to escape that fight in one piece. He was still pretty miffed that someone mistook him for Robin though. Batman he can understand but Robin? That was just plain insulting and uncalled for!

He sigh as he practically threw himself onto his bed. He didn't even bother to change into his pajamas. He had never been so happy to be so tired. Tired was better than dead any day. That being said, it didn't take Kyd long to fall asleep.

* * *

Kyd woke up to the sound of a smoke already ringing throughout the entire H.I.V.E base. He sighed. Looks like SeeMore breakfast ready. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, cringing from the bruises he had attained the night before.

Being too lazy to walk to the kitchen, he simply grabbed his cape and teleported there. When he arrived he saw Mammoth entire the world's largest sandwich while three Billy's were arguing about who got the last pudding cup. SeeMore, who was standing in front of a smoking stove while holding a frying pan, was the first to greet his mute friend.

"Morning Kyd, want some eggs? They're fresh," he stated as he pulled the pan out of the smoke to reveal a pair of chard eggs. The smell almost made Kyd gag. He shook his head for 'no' before making his to the living room to watch some TV. He teleported himself to the couch and grabbed the remote. Now he could finally-

"Alright puke shooters, I got leads on our next heists!"

….damn….

With a silent groan, he teleported to Gizmo's room, effectively scaring the crap out of the boy. He waited until the others arrived before moving into a giant computer and started typing.

"I got three locations that are prime for the picking. First is the an armoured truck filled with parts I need for my inventions. Mammoth and I will go there. I already have a satellite tracking its every movement. The second is the Jump City bank. They just got a new security guard and I want Billy to show him what happens to noobs who step on our turf," Billy split into three and chuckled, more than ready to cause some mischief. "And last but not least, is the new museum that just opened up. It's bound to be filled with crud that'll be worth loads on black market. SeeMore and Kyd will go there since they're the least likely to set off the alarms. Everyone understand their roles? Good. We roll tonight."

It was 21:30. The sky was dark and the streets were silent. On the roof of the museum, a black portal opened. SeeMore was the first to step out. After using his high tech helmet to make sure that the coast was clear, he gave Kyd a thumbs up. Kyd walked out of the portal next before pointed to the floor. SeeMore nodded and switched his helmet to x-ray vision before scanning the building.

"Alright there are only three guards. One of 'em is at the entrance so he goes down first. The other two are the Egyptian exhibit and the Ancient Rome exhibit. Should be easy enough," he stated as he switched back to normal vision. He turned his attention to Kyd but he was already gone to do what he does best.

Just as SeeMore said, the guard at the entrance was the first to go. Kyd couldn't help but sweatdrop when he appear at the entrance only to find the guard asleep in his chair. It was no wonder why villains kept causing trouble in the city. Kyd just sighed and opened up a portal under the guard's chair. He didn't even stir as he fell through. Kyd just shrugged and moved to his next target.

The guard at the Egyptian exhibit was more competent. He was shining his flashlight on anything that moved. No matter. It wouldn't be a problem. Kyd made a portal in the inside of his cape and reached in. He pulled out a handful of marbles and tossed them in some random direction. The guard immediately shined his flashlight on the marbles and Kyd took this opportunity to teleport behind him. With a quick strike to the neck, the guard was out like a light. Now he just needed to take down the last guard.

 **"Yo Kyd, the last guard disappeared. Guess he finished his shift or something. Alright, let me in man,"** said SeeMore through Kyd's H.I.V.E communicator. Kyd open a portal next to him and out of it came SeeMore.

"Alright, let's get us some free stuff," said SeeMore as they split off to get more stuff.

While he was taking interest in a diamond eye, Kyd had left the exhibit and wandered off to the one next to it: the medieval era exhibit. He browsed through the many sets of armours and swords, searching for anything valuable. He didn't find much, only some rusty swords, a few shields, an empty glass display case- wait, what?

At the center of the exhibit was a class case with nothing but a pillow on it. He slowly walked towards it, reminding himself to keep his guard up in case this was a trap. He stood in front of the case and started inspecting it. The imprint from whatever was in there was still there and there were fingerprints all over the glass. Whoever did this was either a major noob or just careless. He was about to leave it be when he heard a clicking sound behind him.

"Not so fast Kyd."

Kyd froze. He then slowly turned around and came face to face with a blue and grey laser cannon. Attached to it was the only member of the titans who had the knowledge to use it: Cyborg.

"Did you really think we'd open a new museum and not expect you guys to try and raid it? How dumb do you think we are man?" Said Cyborg as he brought out his communicator and started speaking into it. "Yo Robin, I got one of the H.I.V.E here."

 **"Good work Cyborg. We're on our way."**

Great, this was turning out to be the worst week of his life. Didn't these circus freaks ever take a vacation or something? Kyd sighed as he watched Cyborg put his communicator away and turn his attention back to him. "Alright Kyd, put the necklace back, nice and easy."

Necklace? Oh. Oh this was just too rich. That thought he did this? It took everything in him not to laugh at his obvious mistake (not that he actually could but it's the thought that counts right?). He raised his arms and shook his ready, indicating that he didn't have the necklace.

"What? I'm sorry I don't understand what you're sayi-ARGH!" He was interrupted by a blast hitting him in the back, right where his battery was. The blast caused an instant shutdown which lead to a knocked out Cyborg laying on the floor. Kyd stared at the body for a moment before turning his attention to the one who just saved his butt from jail.

"Ya looked like you could use an eye," said SeeMore as he switched back to his normal vision. Kyd smiled in gratitude causing SeeMore to laugh. "Hey man, what are…friends...for…?" He trailed off as he heard the sound of applauding...coming from right behind him! He quickly turned around and saw an evil Starfire lookalike walking towards them.

"Bravo, bravo! Quite the performance," she said as she continued to applaud the show just witnessed. "That was impressive little cyclops. Sure saved me the trouble of knocking him out myself."

"What the? Who the hell are yo-Woah!" He exclaimed as she suddenly pushed him aside as she made her way towards Kyd who did not need any introductions, for he knew her as the crazy girl who kicked his ass the night before. Only question now was what she was doing here.

"Aww did you miss me? Cause I definitely missed you," She said as she got closer and closer. He backed away and thought about teleporting out of there but he didn't want to leave SeeMore alone with this she-devil. Who knows what she'd do to him?

"Kyd, what's she talking about? Who is she?" Asked SeeMore as he lifted himself off the ground.

Blackfire smirked, she was now standing right in front of Kyd who was backed up against the wall. "Oh? So you're is 'Kyd' huh? How cute. You can just call me 'Blackfire'," she stated before she suddenly grabbed Kyd by the color of his costume and brought him closer. She started whispering in his ear. "Did you really think you could pull a stunt like that and get away with it?" She asked as she stroked his chin. The feeling of skin on skin contact with her sent shivers down his spine.

SeeMore, who had seen just about enough of this, stood up and made his way toward them. "Hey, I don't know who you think you are but you can't just- WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled exactly what Kyd was thinking when Blackfire suddenly pressed her lips against his.

She placed her right hand behind his head and roughly pulled him deeper into the kiss. Kyd felt a strange mixture of arousal and...nope wait, nevermind. That was arousal too. As he tried to struggle out of her grip, his hand accidentally ended up pressed up against her right breast. He thought she'd kill him for that but all it did was make her moan and enter his mouth with her tongue. She wrapped her right leg around him and pressed her body against his. She moaned when she felt his manhood hardened through his costume and started to grind against him, causing Kyd to gasp in pleasure. Smiled into the kissed when he stopped struggling. He was starting to give in and soon he'd be putty in her hands. Then should get to the real fun par-

"Titans GOooooOOh MY GOSH!"

"S-Sister, what are you doing?!"

"Whisky tango foxtrot?!"

"There goes my appetite."

Blackfire turned her attention to those who dared to ruin her moment. A few feet away stood the Titans. Robin's jaw was practically on the floor and his eye was twitching, Starfire' hands were covering her mouth and her face was completely red. If you listened closely, you could hear her breath hitch. Beast Boy was frozen in shock and Raven had her normal blank expression but she couldn't hide the red forming on her cheeks.

Blackfire scoffed in annoyance. How ironic, she looks for them all night but finds nothing and now that she couldn't care less about where they are, they show up and bother her.

Kyd's eyes widened as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He had never been so happy to have been cockblocked by the Titans in his life!

"What a pain," she said before turning her back to the red faced beelzebub. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another time sweety," she said as she untangle herself from Kyd and turned to her sister. "Nice to see you again Star. As much as I'd love to put you out of your misery, I'm afraid it's going to wait. Ciao."

And with that, she blasted a hole in the museum skyline, raining glass everywhere, and left, leaving Kyd standing there with a red face and a major hard-on. He watched her going before looking at the Titans who were staring him in confusion, shock and wonder. Well, most of them anyway. Starfire's eyes wandered slightly lower than everyone else's. She didn't look embarrassed anymore but her face was still red. But wait, why was she nose bleeding?

He tilted his head in confusion before following her eyes. He did an anime freak out before immediately wrapping his cape around himself his cape around himself and disappeared.

"Hey, what about me?!" Yelled SeeMore before black portal suddenly opened up under his feet. He screamed as he fell through, leaving a confused group of crime fighters to try and figure out what just happened. Speaking of which.

"What...just happened?" Asked Robin.

"I don't know but do you think he'd teach me how to do it?" Replied Beast Boy.

* * *

"...and then she just flew off like nothing happened!" Explained SeeMore. Billy, who had a second Billy covering Gizmo's ears, sat there frozen as his pudding cup fell out of his hand. Next to him was Mammoth who had a shocked expression on his face. He sat still for a moment before slowly lifting his hands and applauding. Kyd wasn't sure if he should facepalm or bow.

By the time Kyd and SeeMore returned, Billy, Gizmo and Mammoth had already finished their heists and were unloading their loot. Gizmo was angry that they got nothing while Mammoth checked on Kyd who looked like he was hyperventilating. After that- and after Kyd took the coldest shower in history - SeeMore explained what had happened with Kyd and Blackfire.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh I wish I could've seen those snot muncher's faces!" Said Gizmo, who nearly fell off the couch while laughing.

"Alright SeeMore, let me get this straight: Kyd's being hunted by some hot alien chick who wants to do him?" Asked Mammoth as he munched on some potato chips.

"Well...yeah,"

"So...what's the problem here?"

"The problem is that she's nuts man!"

"Alright alright, we get it already," said Gizmo who was way too young to know what to term 'do him' actually meant. "So we obviously can't leave Kyd alone anymore. This is gonna get in the way of our heists."

"So what are we gonna do?" Asked Billy.

Gizmo stoked his chin as he tried to come up with a solution to Kyd's problem. Meanwhile, Mammoth turned to Kyd who was still trying to calm himself down (in more ways than one). "So how was it? The kiss I mean. How does it feel to makeout with a hot alien chick?"

Kyd froze at the sudden question. He never really thought about that. On one hand, the chick was crazy and scare the crap out of him. On the other hand, the kiss wasn't all that bad. Apparently she had a really long tongue that she definitely knew how to use (must be an alien thing). Plus she was a total hottie. What was the down side to all this again? Oh right, the crazy.

After a minute or two, Gizmo finally came up with an idea. "I got it!" He yelled before he ran off to his room. He came back a minute later with a with silver sphere in his hands. "This should do the trick."

"Uh...what is it?" Asked SeeMore.

"My electro-dome generator. It creates a force field made of pure electricity, trapping anything that's inside. All we need to do is throw it at her and BOOM! She caught," said Gizmo with a proud smile on his face.

"That could actually work. All we need to do is lure her in. But how…?"

They all thought for a minute before they all turned to Kyd who was sitting on the couch. He immediately knew that this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Kyd never felt more humiliated than he did right now.

He would've been happy to simply stand on some random rooftop and wait for her. At least then there was a small chance that she wouldn't find him. But no, Gizmo wanted this plan to be foolproof.

So here he was, standing on some random rooftop, on top of a giant X, standing in front of a flashing sign with neon lights forming the words **'Free Kyd Wykkyd! Get him while his hot! Act now and get a free bumper sticker!'** with a giant flashing arrow pointing at him.

He hated Gizmo so much.

"This is either really desperate or really cute."

He felt a chill go up his spine at the sound of her voice. Slowly, he around and saw Blackfire leaning against the sign with her arms crossed. "Fortunately for you, I happen to like both types," she said as she inspected her freshly polished nails.

Meanwhile, watching from a different roof was the rest of the H.I.V.E. Gizmo was watching through the scope of a high tech cannon that he planned to use to launch the electro-dome while SeeMore used the zoom-in feature of his helmet (seriously, where can I get one of those?) to watch them.

"So what's going on?" Asked an extremely bored Mammoth.

"She's just talking to him. Wait, she walking towards him! Get that cannon ready Gizmo."

Back at the rooftop Kyd was on, Blackfire was indeed walking towards Kyd. He briefly wondered what it was she wanted from him before his most dominant thought became based on what was taking Gizmo so long with that electro-thingy.

"Has anyone ever told you that your costume makes you look like a ghoalack?" She asked as she got closer. It took everything in him not to run for his life. Instead, he shook his head for 'no' causing Blackfire to smile. "It's my favorite animal on Tamaran. It drains the blood of its prey then devours its bones, leaving nothing behind but a puddle of flesh."

Well if he wasn't scared of her before then he was definitely scared shitless now. He gulped down a lump that formed in his throat when she stood in front of him. He shuddered in fear when she started playing with the ears of his costume. "So what do you say Kyd? Will you be my little ghoalack?"

He was one hundred percent sure that his whole face was red by now. He wanted to say no, to teleport out of there and go someplace where she'd never find him but...those eyes...those beautiful, purple eyes. He could feel his resolve melting and the worst part was that she probably knew it.

"Gizmo, now!"

Gizmo didn't need to be told twice. She was way too close to Kyd for his liking. Say what you want about the H.I.V.E but they always look out for each other. Well most of the time. He pulled the trigger of his cannon and launched the silver sphere at the unsuspecting pair. The shot was a direct hit and the next thing they knew, the entire rooftop was covered in a buff of white smoke. When the smoke cleared they saw that not only did they catch Blackfire but caught a Kyd Wykkyd for no extra charge!

"You caught Kyd?!" Yelled Billy.

"Darn It, why didn't that snot face move?!" Yelled Gizmo.

"Who cares?! We gotta get him outta there!" Yelled SeeMore.

Meanwhile, Blackfire was enjoying every minute of this. It was an extremely tight fit so their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each other's heartbeat. "Ooh, kinky. You naughty ghoalack, all you had to do was ask," said Blackfire who had just enough room to continue playing with his costume.

Kyd was starting to panic. He tried to teleport out of the but weren't working for some reason. Then again, the feeling of her chest pressing against his was pretty nice. Her breast were a lot softer than they looked and judging by the way she was eyeing him, she definitely didn't mind the feeling either.

Blackfire licked her lips as she watched Kyd start to give in again. She didn't know what the electric cage was for but hey, if it was working in her favor then she definitely wasn't going to complain. She was about to lean closer before she was interrupted the sound of….yelling?

"Why isn't he teleporting outta there?!" Asked SeeMore. He and Billy were riding Mammoth piggyback style across a bridge made of Billys. Gizmo was using his jetpack to fly to Kyd's location.

"Because he can't!" Replied Gizmo.

"What?!"

"I made the thing to catch Raven. It must think he's her!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Blackfire eyed the team of criminals with an expression of amusement. They looked like complete morons. After a minute or two, they landed on the rooftop and made their way towards them.

"So, how do we get em out?" Asked Billy as he tapped against the force field.

"I'm not really sure. Honestly, I didn't think we'd get this far," Replied Gizmo.

Mammoth huffed in annoyance before growling at Blackfire. She didn't even flinch. Instead she leaned closer and coed, "Aww, what a cute doggy."

"Doggy?! Why oughtta-"

"Alright screwy, what's your deal? Why are you after Kyd?" SeeMore asked, causing Mammoth grumble something about 'being deadly, not cute'.

"As much as I'd love to answer that question, I'd rather spend some 'alone time' with my little ghoalack so…" Her eyes glowed purple and purple energy started to crackle around her body. With one quick motion, she unleashed a burst of purple energy, completely obliterating Gizmo's device and sending them flying on their asses. She reached her hand out and made a 'come at me' motion.

Billy, who was the first to regain his bearings, immediately got to his feet and split into twenty Billys. "Get her boys!" He yelled, causing all of them to charge at Blackfire who didn't even look remotely intimidated.

"Fighting off a small army? How unexpected," she said as she cracked her knuckles. Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed the neck of a Billy had gotten too close and started swinging him around like a pair of nunchucks causing the other Billys to stop and watch in horror. She did this for a while before straightening him out in front of her, her left hand holding his ankles while her right hand gripped his neck. The other Billys looked at each other in uncertainty before sending her a glare. With a loud battle cry, charged at her, hoping to overwhelm her with sheer numbers.

They didn't even land one hit.

Every time one of them got in striking ranch, they were struck down by Blackfire's Billy. One Billy tried to tackle her to the ground. Billy-whacked. Another Billy tried to jump her from her left. Billy-whacked. Three Billys tried to surprise her by taking her down from behind. Billy-whacked, Billy-whacked, Billy-whacked. Suffice to say, all the Billy-clone were in agony.

Soon she grew bored of this massacre. She threw her Billy at the rest of them, effectively knocking them all to the ground. The rest of the H.I.V.E watched in horror as she practically destroyed every Billy she got her hands on.

"We gotta do something! She just beat Billy with….Billy!" Pleaded SeeMore who was covering his eye.

"Mammoth, get her!" Yelled Gizmo.

Mammoth let out a battle cry as he charged at Blackfire. Hearing the sound of giant footsteps and yelling, Blackfire removed her foot from Billy's ass and turned her attention to the enraged Mammoth heading straight for her, his arm pulled back for a punch. She raised an eyebrow as he got within striking distance and threw his arm forward, intending to end this once and for all.

His scream could be heard throughout the city.

Blackfire didn't even bother to get out of the way. She simply leaned forward slightly so that her forehead took the blow. When his fist hit, she didn't seem affected at all. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine. Mammoth on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His fist remained on her forehead for a minute before he suddenly screamed and pulled his hand back, cradling it and cringing in pain. Blackfire, smirked at his display of weakness.

"My turn."

Suddenly, Mammoth found himself lifted into the air by her small but powerful hands. She turned her attention to SeeMore and Gizmon whose jaws were hanging open. "I believe this belongs to you," she said before hurling the gargantuan man at them.

They yelped and jumped out of the way just in time. Gizmo turned on his jetpack and activated his weapon. He sent a barrage of laser at her but she just dance around them before taking to the air. He yelped in fright and tried to make a break for it but she grabbed his leg before he could get away. She pulled him in and place her hand on his jetpack. There was an explosion followed by the sound of Gizmo's screaming as he fell. Mammoth was just getting up when Gizmo landed on his head, knocking him out in the process.

Blackfire descended and gracefully landed. She turned her attention to Kyd who was staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe their plan failed. Well actually he could believe it but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly!

Blackfire chuckled at the look on his face. He just looked so cute. "I love your friends Kyd. They're so much fun."

Kyd gulped but stood his ground. Blackfire smirked and stalked towards him. He reacted on instinct and grabbed him he edge of his cape. Blackfire smirked when she saw where this was going and sent her energy to her right hand, causing it to glow and crackle before sending him a look that said 'I dare you'.

Kyd weighed his options. It was either fight or flight here. If he fled, he could be safe but only until she found him again. Not to mention he'd be leaving the others here for her to do as she wished. On the other hand, if he fought, she'd probably beat him and do whatever she wished with him. So either way he was screwed unless he got extremely lucky. Well if he was fucked, he might as well do one good thing in his life (even if it will be in vain).

He disappeared and reappeared behind her, hoping to catch her off guard. He did a roundhouse kick only to have it blocked and caught. The words 'oh shit' came to mind before he was thrown into the air. Before he could hit the ground, he teleported to her side and delivered punched to the face that she avoided by tilted her the side. She winked at him delivering a punch to his chest that sent him flying. He landed on his back and cringed in pain as he held his chest. She was a lot better now than the last time they fought.

"Well this was fun but I think it's about time we got that 'alone time' now. Don't you agree?" She said as she walked towards him. Kyd wasn't sure if she was trying to be scary or sexy but she sure as hell was pulling one of them off.

"Leave him alone you-ACK!"

SeeMore, who had just regained his bearings after nearly being crushed by Mammoth, had attempted to save his friend. Blackfire, who could hear him from a galaxy, suddenly turned and grabbed him by the throat. He tried to struggle out of her grip but it was a futile attempt. He started to kick wildly as she lifted him off the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked, tightening her hold. Kyd wanted to help him but what could he do? He wasn't strong to take her down and his teammates were all knocked out.

"Ah humans, such simple creatures with such simple lives," she said as a smirked spread across her face. "You live, you love then you die. So little cyclops, have you loved yet?"

Kyd couldn't take it anymore. He was about to reach for his cape when Blackfire turned her attention to him. "Nuh ah ah~. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our friend here now would be?" She said, tightening her grip again. He let out a soundless growl before lifting his arms in an 'I surrender' fashion causing her to lick her lips in delight.

"Ooh and you're submissive too. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you," she said, causing Kyd's to heat up a little. "Tell you what, I won't kill your friend IF you agree to do one favor for me in return."

"What...do you want...with...Kyd?" SeeMore asked as he tried to pry her hands off him.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked before tightening her hold on SeeMore on last time.

Kyd could only watch as his best friend's face started to change colour. Tears began to fall from beneath his helmet and his struggles started to fade. He had no choice. The decision was made.

Kyd sighed before nodding causing Blackfire to smile and drop SeeMore. He coughed and gasped for air while Blackfire walked over to Kyd. Once she stood in front of him, she placed her hand on his face and started to caress his cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for anything major if that's what you're thinking. Just one tiny little favor. I want…."

He waited for her to finish her demand. He had no idea why she was pausing in the first place but he waited none the less. He just hoped that whatever sick thing she'd make him do wouldn't kill him in the end.

"...a date."

...what?

He looked at her in confusion. He was sure that he heard wrong and that she really said 'eat your own legs' or something like that. She giggled (yep, Blackfire giggled) at his confused expression.

"You heard me. You're going to take me on a date tomorrow night."

"And you...couldn't have just...asked him nicely?" SeeMore said between coughs.

"Probably, but that scared face of his is so adorable." She replied before turning her attention back to Kyd who was still trying to figure out what was going on. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before before she moved past him until she was at the edge of the roof. "Meet me here tomorrow at eight. Caio." And with that, she took off, leaving a stunned, red faced Kyd to try and process everything.

He raised his hand to say something but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Instead, he stood there for a second before fainting.

* * *

"A date?! She asked for a date?!"

"That butt blaster beats us up and broke my jetpack just so she could ask Kyd on a date?!"

It was now the next day. They didn't even bother going home of what had happened to the the night before so they just slept on that roof. When they woke up, Kyd teleported everyone back to the base where SeeMore explained what had happen after they were knocked out. Suffice to say, they were not happy.

"Pretty much. I think it was some sort of sick way of showing affection for her," stated SeeMore who was still massaging his neck.

"You're not actually gonna go through with it ain't ya Kyd?" Billy asked but the Beelzebub didn't even make any indication that he had heard him. After the night he had, he was way too tired to deal with them at the moment so he just settled for lying on the couch while his teammates spoke.

"He has to, they had a deal," answered SeeMore.

"Who cares? We're villains! We don't honor deals," argued Mammoth.

"We do when the dealer can kick our butts!" Yelled Gizmo who was trying to fix his jetpack.

"Speaking of which, Kyd, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Asked SeeMore.

Kyd's eyes widened. He sat up straight and looked at the clock. It read 18:23. Had they seriously been talking that long? He jumped off the couch and was about to head to his room to get ready when SeeMore suddenly grabbed his cape. Kyd looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, you aren't seriously going on your date looking like that are you?"

Kyd blinked before looking at his costume. What was wrong with what he was wearing?

"Dude, you can't go like that! Our lives are on the line here!" stated Mammoth.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock and Kyd had just arrived at the roof Blackfire told him to be. He was surprised he had even made it on time considering that his entire team went out of their way to prep him for this moment.

Mammoth went on and on about what kind of gifts you should get a girl and to always expect the unexpected. SeeMore explained proper manners and all that fancy jazz and Billy would not shut up about how to swoon a girl. Surprisingly, it was Gizmo who was the most useful. When it was his turn to help, he just threw some clothes at him and told him to wear them for the date.

So here he was, wear a black short sleeve shirt with red stripes going down the sides and a pair of blue jeans. He felt not wearing his costume. He wasn't used to having his silver hair all free and wavy.

"Well don't you look dashing."

He turned and saw Blackfire wearing...Starfire's costume? He didn't know what was stranger, the fact that she had somehow gotten her hands on it or the fact that she actually made it work.

"You like? I 'borrowed' it the last time I visited Starfire. What do think?" She asked while making various poses for him. One of those poses being her pressing boobs together and leaning forward, giving him a great view of her cleavage.

His face had never been so red in his life.

Blackfire smirked at his reaction. He looked so cute when he was flustered. She almost took him right there but she restrained herself. That would come later.

When he noticed something. Around her neck was red oval shaped pendent. It looked pretty expensive and its shape looked very familiar. Then he remembered; the empty case at the museum that he was almost caught for! It was her!

She notice him staring at her jewelry and smiled. "You like it? I got it before our last encounter at the museum. It was quite the coincidence that I found you there huh?"

Kyd's eye twitched in response.

"So, you ready to go?" He nodded his head. "Good," she said before pulling him close, her chest pressing against his once more. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought she did it on purpose. "Because I know the perfect place where we can have some 'fun'," and with that, she took off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the best place on earth...by it's standards."

He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised that she brought to a club, she seemed like the type of girl who'd enjoy a good party. He was surprised however, to find that it was in a creepy, rundown, abandoned warehouse.

At the risk of being called a hypocrite, he was extremely curious as to whether or not this place was legal.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go," she said before grabbed his hand. The contact caused him to jump but she either didn't notice or just plane didn't care.

The inside was a lot less creepy than the outside. It actually looked like your typical everyday club. Everywhere he looked he saw teenages either dancing or making out. The music was so loud that he could barely he what Blackfire was saying (not that conversation was an option for him anyway). Speaking of Blackfire….

"Ooh I love this song! Come on Kyd, let's dance!" Before he could refuse (not that it would've made a difference) he was suddenly dragged to the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer, he was more like that creepy guy standing in the corner while everyone else dance but he could at least keep up with her. He was just starting to get into a rhythm when Blackfire suddenly pressed her back against his chest. His face went completely red as he watched her move. She started to grind against him (in more ways than one). Her movements were so quick and erotic that he sure she was doing this on purpose.

Unfortunately for him, she soon stopped dancing altogether and pulled him toward the bar. They took their seats and Blackfire order them some Bloody Maries her smile never leaving her face. It was weird seeing her so...happy. He guessed he'd grown so used to her crazy that he really didn't know she had any other sides of her. To be completely honest, he almost missed it.

"Now that was fun. I didn't you'd be able to keep up with me for a minute there. Got thing I used that 'incentive' to help you huh?" She asked as their drinks arrived. This date actually wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It was actually having fun even if it was just one dance. Wait a minute...incentive?!

The look on his face nearly made caused her to spit out her drink laughing. Did he really think she didn't plan that?

 _'How cute.'_

"You know Kyd, I happen to have a private place close by. Perhaps you and I could go there and 'get to know each other'," she said causing Kyd to spit out his drink at the bartender. She laughed so hard when the bartender started yelling at him. She manage to shut him up but tossing her own drink at him before grabbing Kyd's hand dragging him away.

Kyd found it odd how she kept grabbing his hand. You'd think someone who's strong enough to talk down the entire H.I.V.E single handedly wouldn't be into that kind of thing.

* * *

"Welcome to my little paradise," said Blackfire.

After she had dragged Kyd out of the club, she took him to her private place as promised. He nearly facepalmed when she dragged him to another abandoned warehouse. He was starting to think she had some kind of fetish for warehouse. Then she took him inside and he was amazed at what he saw.

After dragging him inside, she took him to a door at the end of the room. What was so odd about the door was that it was purple and looked freshly painted. What really got his attention however, was what was behind the door.

Purple. Once she opened that door, all he saw was purple. Purple walls, purple furniture, hell even a purple bed! How did she even fit that in there?! He turned his attention to her and raised an eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"I needed a place to crash while I'm on this dirt ball. I found this place and added my own personal touch. Impressive right?" She explained as she made her way to the bed. She sat down and tapped the spot beside her. Kyd gulped but sat down anyway but now he was lost. What were they supposed to do now? It wasn't like they could have a conversation.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Blackfire leaning forward until he felt her warm breath brushing against his ear. His face reddened when she started to whisper to him.

"So Kyd, wanna have some fun?" She asked causing a shudder to go down his spine. He wanted to decline but it was too late. By the time he had gotten his bearings straight, she had already begun to nibble on his ear. He gasped in pleasure. He couldn't believe something so simple go be so pleasurable. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and roughly pushed him onto his back, snapping him out of his pleasure induced trance. He blinked in confusion, wondering how he ended up on his back, before looking up and seeing Blackfire sitting on his stomach while her hands were on his chest. His face went crimson as she leaned forward until her nose was touching his.

"Don't worry, this will feel really good. I promise," she whispered before closing the gap between their lips. He was surprised to find that this kiss was a lot gentler than the last one. Her incredibly long tongue made its way past his lips and into his mouth but it didn't thrash about like the last time. Instead, it curled itself around his tongue and started to play with it.

And so began the battle of dominance. Part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, that this was the same girl who had nearly killed him not too long ago. He would've listened if she hadn't been giving him so much pleasure.

It took him a while but he eventually manage to free his tongue from her grasp. She tried to capture him again but he wouldn't let her. He would always dodge out of the way and deliver a counter attack, trying to best her at her game. She would've laughed if her mouth was busy doing something more enjoyable.

While her tongue was busy dancing with his, her hands moved to explore his body. From what she could feel, he was definitely in good shape. He wasn't incredibly buff like teammate neanderthalic of his but he still had enough muscle for his body to be seen as attractive.

The kiss got rougher as time went on. Blackfire breath heavily and started to moan into the kiss. She moved her left hand to caress his hair while her right hand moved to his cheek, her thumb drawing small circles in his skin. Kyd started to get adventuress, moving his hands around her back and caress to small of her back, causing her to let out another moan and nibble on his bottom lip.

Eventually they were forced to part (even beelzebubs need to breath), a saliva connecting them that Blackfire broke by swipe her tongue (which Kyd noticed is also purple) across her bottom lip. They gasped for breath as purple met crimson. Their cheeks and lips were were red and their bodies were starting to heat up. Suddenly, without warning, she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him hard. His eyes widened as her tongue went wild in his mouth and her hands pulled him deeper into the kiss. There was so much passion in the kiss that he almost couldn't keep up with her. His hands remained on her back until she suddenly took his left hand and placed it on her thigh.

"Please Kyd, " she moaned into the kiss. "Please, I want you to touch me, feel me, make me moan for your touch."

Well, he never was one to refuse a lady.

He began exploring her body, his left hand felt its way up her thigh until it went under her skirt. Once there, he cupped her lower cheek in his hand, not believing how soft it was. This elicited another moan from Blackfire, who had begun to play with his hair. His right hand moved to her finely toned stomach and where it started to feel its way upwards. It didn't take long for him to reach her chest, where he started to knee her right breast causing her to pull away from his mouth and gasp in pleasure. She began to grind against pelvic in attempt to relieve some of her frustration. She could feel his hardening rod right through his jeans. She angled herself so that it was right under her flower before continuing her grinding. The sudden rush of pleasure caught Kyd off guard. Out of instinct, he squeezed down on her butt, eliciting a rather loud moan from the alien.

"AH, that's it, be rough with me! OH!"

He was more than happy to oblige. His hand started to get rougher with her breast while the other fondled her butt. Her moans got louder as she started to kiss his neck. His body shuddered in pleasure as her talented tongue ran over the flesh of his neck. She moved until she reach the area where his collar and neck connected and started to nibble on that one spot. His breath came out in short huffs from how good she was making him feel. He squeezed her butt harder and began to grind against her as she did to him. The sudden movement caused her to moan into his neck and bite down on the spot she was nibbling.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to grind faster. She could feel her flower moistening from the feeling of his hard member against it. It felt so amazing and she hadn't even gotten it inside her yet. And she wasn't the only one enjoying this. Judging by the way he was breath and the expression on his face, she could that tell he was pretty close. She growled into his neck and grind harder. She could feel herself getting closer as well.

Kyd was going crazy with euphoria. He was so close, he just needed a few more thrusts and ...nothing.

As soon as he was about to climax, the feeling of her body grinding against his suddenly vanished. He looked down and saw that she wasn't against him anymore. She was hovering above him, just out of his reach. He heard Blackfire giggle before pulling away from his neck. He looked at him with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nah ah ah, we can't have you finishing before we even begin now can?" She said before scooting down to his thighs. She eyed the tent in his pants with an expression of lust. She reach out and gently touched it, causing Kyd to gasp in shock and euphoria. She giggled before unzipping his jeans and yanking it down, along with his boxers. Blackfire's eyes widened at what she saw.

His rod sprung up, quite happy to say hello to its new freedom. It stood at nine inches tall and throbbed like a human heart. The skin around it was as pale as its owner and the veins were clearly visible for her to see. The site caused her to lick her lips in hunger.

"Boy do I know how to pick em," she said. She then pressed the tip of her tongue against his member and slowly dragged it up its base until she reached the head then slowly went back down. Kyd curled his hands into fists and his body stiffened (in more ways than one). His face scrunched up in pleasure when she suddenly grabbed the head of his cock and started playing with it, her tongue never leaving him the whole time.

Blackfire was watching him the whole time. She found the expression of lust on his face quite adorable. She loved that she was able to reduce him to mush with just her tongue. She decide to see what would happen if she took this to the next level.

She licked her way up his member until she reached the head again. But instead of going again like he thought she would, she gave his head a kiss and swirled her tongue around it. His eyes widened and looked down to see what the heck was going on. What he saw was Blackfire licking the slit of his penis, looking right back at him. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Or at least it was until he watched Blackfire take the whole head into her mouth. He nearly climaxed from the site alone.

Backfire was enjoying it just as much as he was. There were many advantages to having a long tongue. This was one of them. She curled her tongue around his head and started to suck him off like a vacuum. While that was happening, her hand gripped his base and started pumping, her eyes never leaving his the whole time. The way he was looking into her eyes made her feel incredibly hot. She slowly moved her free hand under her skirt and rubbed herself until she was nice and wet. Once that was accomplished, she moved her panties aside and slip two fingers inside herself. She moaned over Kyd's rod which sent vibrations down his length, causing him to nearly explode with pleasure. He had begun to take over his mind as he starting thrust into her mouth, causing her to take in more of him than expected. This surprise movement causing her to moan and finger herself faster.

Eventually it became too much for her. She needed more than just her fingers and he was taking too long. So, without removing her mouth, she angled herself so that they were now lying in a sixty-nine position. Kyd stared at her soaked panties, which were now sticking to her, for a minute, unsure of what to do here. He had never really ate someone out before. Surprising, it was Blackfire who helped him out.

"Well what are you waiting for, get licking."

And he did. He slightly lifted his head and hesitantly lick her through her panties. Her moan of delight helped boost his confidence so he did it again. He was surprised at how good she tasted. She was tooth rotteningliy sweet. He wondered if this taste was exclusive only to her species or if all women tasted like this. One thing was certain though, he needed more. He moved her panties aside, exposing her glistening, neatly shaved maidenhood. Her scent immediately hit him like a truck and drove him wild. Not wasting any time, he dove in. She let out a rather large moan when she felt Kyd lick her folds.

"Oh X'Hal yes!" She moaned before getting back to work on Kyd's manhood.

He sucked on her folds for a bit before penetrated her with his tongue. He licked her every which way, hoping to get her to cum for him so he could taste her sweet nectar. Her moans got louder and louder as he went on which, gave him pleasure as well. The final straw was when he rubbed her clit with his thumb. The immense amount of pleasure that flooded her system was too much for Blackfire, causing an immediate climax. She screamed in pleasure, her mouth still covering Kyd's rod. The vibration from the scream caused Kyd to climax as well.

Both of them swallowed each others juices before Blackfire got off of Kyd. She lay next to him, breathing heavily from her experience. "Wow...that was...amazing," she said between breaths. Kyd only smiled and nodded. He thought that was it but when he heard her shifting on the bed, he knew he was wrong.

He lifted his head to see what she was doing before his eyes widened and his face went crimson. In a matter of seconds she had removed all of her (sister's) clothes, leaving herself as naked as the day she was born.

It took every fiber of his being to prevent his nose from bleed.

Blackfire smirked at his reaction before crawling on top of him and literally ripping off his she shirt. She noticed a black key shaped marking on his chest where his heart is but paid it no mind. She sat her her flower over his rod, causing them both to moan in pleasure, and sent him a sexy smirk. "So, my little ghoalack, want to get started on the main event?" She asked as she started to rub herself against him. She moan as she felt him harden against her. Once he was….fully revived, she grasped his member and lined it up with her cavern.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she place the tip of his member at her entrance. His only response was a quick nod and a blush on his cheeks. She winked at him before thrusting herself onto him.

Both of them gasped in pleasure. If Kyd thought he was feeling pleasure before then he was in heaven now. Now, Kyd was no stranger when it came to sex. After all, he once scored with both Angel(don't let the name fool you) and Raven (long story short: demons are horny drunks) but the feeling of Blackfire's wet cavern around him put the them to shame. She felt so warm and soft, it was like being wrapped in a moist silk blanket.

Blackfire remained still for amount to allow herself time to get used to the feeling of him inside her. Her eyes were closed her head was down. Kyd wanted to check if she was okay but was stopped when she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She had that same crazy look from the first time they'd met except now it was mixed with lust. She had a disturbingly creepy smile on her face and her eyes had dilated, making her expression one of the scariest and hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Once she'd gotten used to him, she slowly lifted herself up until only the head remained inside before slamming back down again, moaning from the sudden impact. She immediately wanted more. She started slowly so they could develop a rhythm. Her breasts jiggled as she moved which was one hell of a site for Kyd. His eyes followed their every movement as if they'd disappear if he took his eyes off of them for even a second. His staring did not go unnoticed by the sexy alien. She smirked at how entranced he was by her little show. Most girl would be a little creeped out by the way he was looking her but not Blackfire. She loved the attention, it was a major turn on.

Deciding to not be the only one giving pleasure, she took one of his hands in her own and placed it on her breast. His immediate reaction was to grasp it, earning another moan her. Getting the message, he cupped her other breast with free hand and began to fondle them, much to her delight.

"Ah, yes! Keep doing that!" She moaned.

Spurred on by her reaction, he got rougher and bold her with his movements. While one hand would grope the soft flesh of her breast, the other would twist and pinch her nipple between his fingers, switching breasts every now and again. Delighted at his bold movements, she rewarded him by increasing her speed. Kyd opened his mouth to moan in pleasure but no sound left his lips. He moved his hands to her hips and held on.

The pace she was bouncing was still too slow for him. In order to solving this problem, he began to thrust back, moving upwards whenever she'd slam herself down. The movement startled her and caused her to gasp in pleasure. It took her nearly a minute to regain her bearings, Kyd never stopping his movements the whole time. Once she got ahold of herself, she resumed her previous actions.

Kyd wouldn't be surprised if someone happened to be walking and heard what they were doing, Blackfire quite the screamer. He didn't mind though, her moans were like music to his ears and only added to his pleasure. He could feel himself getting close again, causing him to speed up his thrusts. He watched as Blackfire made a face of pure ecstasy and began to play with her breast. The site drove him crazy and soon he was unable to take it anymore. He sat himself up and hugged her body close to his moving his head to suck on her nipple. He thrusted harder and her moans got louder. She held him tightly, pushing his closer to her breast. She was sent over the edge when he bit down on her nibble. She screamed and splashed him with her juices, causing him to release himself inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him cumming inside her, it made her feel so full.

It took them a minute to come down from their orgasmic high. Sweet caked their bodies, giving them an almost metallic shine. Blackfire rested on top of Kyd's which was still nestled in her breasts. She breathed in the sent of his silver hair and smiled.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded in response, not even bothering to remove his head from its resting place. She smirked and got off of him, much to his displeasure.

"Good, cause we're far from done," she as she crawled to the front of the bed. She got on her knees and placed her hands on the headboard, giving Kyd a nice view of her assets. He immediately sprung back to life (cue boing sound effect) and made his way towards her. He grabbed her mounds and prepared to enter her again. That's when the most wonderful thing happened.

He missed.

 **"OH MY X'HAL YES!"**

Kyd couldn't believe what happened. He was about to enter he when he accidentally went slightly off course and entered the wrong hole. He was embarrassed that he made such a fluke and was about to pull out when she screamed in ecstasy. She squeezed herself tightly around him, almost making him cum right then and there. She turned her head and looked at him with an expression of delight.

"Start moving. **NOW!** "

It was a demand, not a request and he one he was more than happy to oblige to. He slowly pulled out, still get used to this new entrance, before thrusting back in. He started off slowly just as she done for him but she wasn't having any of that.

"Harder!"

Not being one to disappoint, he increased the power of his thrusts. Every time he pulled out she would pull him back in and lock him in her tight grip. Her butt jiggled in his hands with every thrust as it slapped against his pelvis. In an attempt to increase her pleasure, she started to thrust back against Kyd's movements, catching him off guard and nearly pushing him off the bed in the process.

"Ah! Yes yes yes! More! Harder!" She moaned, her mind lost in euphoria.

Like a faithful servant, she commanded and he obaide. Slapping sounds filled the room as he slammed his body into her. He leaned over her and grabbed her swaying breasts as he plowed into her. She screamed when he suddenly moved his right to her maidenhood and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she screamed his name as came, her juices soaking the bedsheets beneath her. Despite her apparent finish, Kyd didn't stop thrusting, not that she was complaining. If he wanted to continue his delightful torture of her body then who was she to stop him.

His thrusts became rougher and faster. Her mouth hung open in a silent moan and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could tell he was close by the way he was breathing against her neck. She yelped in surprise when he suddenly lifted her, placing her on his lap as he thrusted into her. He got a little rougher with her breast and her clit and increased the speed of his thrusts.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be the dominant one and yet her she was, powerless to stop him and he brought her to her climax again. She would be angry if she wasn't too busy feeling so much pleasure.

"YES! MORE! OH X'HAL I'M SO CLOSE! YESYES **YESYESYEEEEEEEESSSSS!** " She screamed as she came. She locked Kyd in a vice grip which caused him to cum as well.

He collapsed on his back with her on top of him. That was it. He couldn't go anymore. He lifted his head and looked at the clock she had hung over her bed. They had left the club and ten o'clock. It was two in the morning now. They had to be done now.

Oh how wrong he was.

Blackfire lifted herself off of him and turned her body over so that her nose was inches away from his. She stroked his member as she whispered to him. "Aww, done already? Come on, I've got at least one more good round in me."

This woman was going to be the death of him.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him on top of her. Locking her legs behind around his waist, she pushed forward, forcing his member into once more. The feeling of her cavern around him again made him gasp and throb inside of her which caused her to moan as well.

Well, if she was going to make him do this then he may as well enjoy it. He pulled back and. Started thrusting into her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hard kiss. Her eyes widened and she let out another scream when she felt him hit a specific spot.

 **"OH YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"** She screamed.

Glad to have gotten such a reaction out of her, he continued to pound that specific spot. She chanted his name as he sent her to a land of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She hugged his body closer to her buried her face in his neck. He increased the power of his thrusts until his back started to hurt. It did take them long before they reached their limit. She bit into his neck and screamed while he opened his mouth and let out a silent moan. Nether of them noticed his mark emitting a red glow.

And just like that, it was over. He collapsed on top of her and sighed. He knew his back was going to ache like hell the next day but he didn't care. It was worth it.

Blackfire sighed in satisfaction and moved to lay on her side, taking Kyd with her. She pulled the blanket over them before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into him. "So Kyd, was that as good for you as it was for me?"

He was way too tired to nodded. He just laid there and expected her to figure the answer out on her own. She smiled at his lack of response before doing something that surprised the hell out of him.

"Iq's ohniksq, esaeu yor orzlabbi." **[1]**

His eyes widened and he looked at her with an expression of shock and awe. He took a minute to process what she just said before replying. "S-S'oq?! S-Sael gae esaeu trael gazaer zdaot?!" **[2]**

She giggled at his shocked response. "Those kisses were for more than just pleasure," was all she said before closing her eyes. Kyd only blinked in confusion before he too closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when…

"Don't forget, you'll have to teleport all my things to your place tomorrow."

...wait, what?!

He gave her an expression that read 'What the fuck?!' causing her to sigh and open one of her eyes. "Don't look so surprised, Tamaraneans mate for life, what did you think that bite was for?" she said referring to the mark that was starting to form on his neck. She then brought him closer and whispered into his ear

"You. Are. Mine now. **Forever.** "

That being said,she gave him one last kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep, leaving Kyd to mull over what she had said.

 _'Forever huh…?'_ He thought he stared at her sleeping form. He gently moved one of her misplaced hair behind her ear and smiled.

 _'Maybe...maybe that won't be so bad.'_

* * *

[1]: It's okay, you can answer.

[2]: W-What?! H-How do you know demon speak?!


End file.
